Przypadkowa spowiedź
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Opis: Artur czyta pamiętnik Merlina. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje? SLASH


**Autor:** Arrow'Nash  
><strong>Tytuł:<strong> Merlin's accidental confession  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> www. fanfiction. net/s/6439847/1/Merlins_accidental_confession  
><strong>Zgoda na tłumaczenie:<strong> Jest

**Tłumaczenie:**chupa-Chak

* * *

><p>Arthur stał tam, jedynie wpatrując się we mnie.<br>— Ja… nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób … — zamilkłem, przeszywany jego wściekłym spojrzeniem (które mogłoby być zakłopotanym, ale nie mogłem tego naprawdę stwierdzić). — Dlaczego mi przynajmniej nie powiesz… nie powiesz, że jesteś, wiesz… — Wcisnąłem głowę w ramiona i rozpłakałem się.

**Retrospekcja**  
>Śmiałem się, gdy Gwen podeszła do mnie w podskokach z paczką w dłoni.<br>— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Merlinie! — Uśmiechnąłem się, a ona wepchnęła mi prezent do rąk. — Wiem, że to niewiele, ale myślę, że pomoże ci przestać czuć się tak zestresowanym.  
>Roześmiałem się i podziękowałem jej. Czekała z szeroko otwartymi oczami aż rozpakuję prezent. Rozwiązałem cienki sznurek i rozdarłem opakowanie. Trzymałem w rękach niewielką, oprawioną w skórę książkę z napisem na okładce głoszącym: "Pamiętnik Merlina". Otworzyłem go, ale w środku nie było nic, poza czystymi stronami.<br>— Uch… pamiętnik? — zapytałem, a uśmiech zastygł mi na twarzy.  
>Gwen skinęła głową i zachichotała.<br>— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba! Zajęło mi sporo czasu wymyślenie doskonałego prezentu dla ciebie! Och, jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Merlinie. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie dla ciebie udany dzień. — Potem odwróciła się i wróciła do pracy, zostawiając mnie stojącego na środku korytarza z pamiętnikiem w dłoni.  
><em>Pamiętnik? To trochę dziewczyńska rzecz, prawda? No cóż, przypuszczam, że to jednak miło z jej strony,<em>pomyślałem sobie. Wzruszając ramionami, podjąłem powrotną drogę do mojego pokoju.

Jednak Gwen była cudotwórczynią, stwierdziłem. Miała rację. Poczułem się o wiele lepiej, spisując wszystko, co mnie niepokoiło i wręcz czułem jak zrzucam z ramion olbrzymi ciężar. Przeczytałem notatkę jeszcze raz.

_Witaj, kochany pamiętniku.  
>Dała mi ciebie Gwen, która jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. No dobra, z wyjątkiem Artura. To głupio powiedzieć, że "Artur jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem", ale jest. Cóż, przynajmniej chciałbym tak myśleć. On jest <em>_księciem Camelotu, a ja jego osobistym służącym. Naprawdę nie wiem, __dlaczego ci to mówię, ponieważ nie jesteś w pełni osobą, ale do diabła z tym.  
>Muszę ci coś wyznać. Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłem, a niepokoi mnie to od ponad roku. Widzisz, pamiętniku, jestem... To trudna rzecz do powiedzenia, ale moja mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że wspólny problem jest o połowę mniejszym problemem... więc... jestem gejem. Co więcej, jestem gejem dla Artura. To głupie i wiem, że nigdy nie może się zdarzyć, ale nic na to nie poradzę.<br>Czuję tylko zazdrość i nienawiść, gdy Artur jest swatany przez ojca z kobietą. I jestem zachwycony za każdym razem, kiedy je odrzuca. Mój żołądek wywija koziołki, a serce przyśpiesza zawsze, gdy widzę jak słońce igra w jego złotych włosach i jak się uśmiecha jakby specjalnie dla mnie. Ale rzecz w tym, pamiętniku, że on nie jest dla mnie i nigdy nie będzie.  
>Teraz już pójdę – zobaczyć go i spędzić kolejny dzień przepełniony tęsknotą i bólem. Wezmę cię ze sobą, w ten sposób nikt nie będzie o tobie wiedział. Nie mam wystarczająco zaufania do mojego pokoju, nie chcę by cię ktoś znalazł. Poza tym, jeśli Artur by się dowiedział i odrzucił mnie, umarłbym od środka. Dlatego nie powiem nikomu. Nigdy. Nikomu nie powiem, że jestem zakochany w Arturze, księciu Camelotu.<br>Z poważaniem,  
>Merlin.<em>

— Cześć, Merlinie, jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym nastroju! Zresztą, zawsze jesteś w dobrym nastroju. Szczerze mówiąc, to nieco irytujące! — Artur jak zwykle zachowywał się jak palant, ale nawet jego z lekka zabawne obelgi nie mogły mnie wkurzyć w moje urodziny. Podszedł do mnie. — Co tam ściskasz w ręce? — spytał, wyrywając mi mój prezent i przeczytał okładkę. — Ha! Pamiętnik? Trochę to dziewczyńskie, nie sądzisz? — powiedział, potwierdzając moje domysły. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie kobiecą stronę, Merlinie i jestem bardzo dumny z ciebie, że to pokazałeś! Hmm, ciekawe, co takiego kobiecy Merlin ma tutaj do powiedzenia?  
>Przełknąłem kolejną zniewagę i próbowałem odebrać dziennik.<br>— Nie czytaj! — krzyknąłem, starając się powstrzymać go przed otwarciem stron i odsłonięciem jedynej rzeczy, którą trzymałem zamkniętą w sercu. Bez skutku. Artur po prostu zaśmiał się i odepchnął mnie. Upadłem na podłogę. Zwinąłem się w kłębek tak mocno jak tylko mogłem. Czekałem na ból.

**Powrót do teraźniejszości**  
>Arthur stał tam, jedynie wpatrując się we mnie.<br>— Ja… nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób … — zamilkłem, przeszywany jego wściekłym spojrzeniem (które mogłoby być zakłopotanym, ale nie mogłem tego naprawdę stwierdzić). — Dlaczego mi przynajmniej nie powiesz… nie powiesz, że jesteś, wiesz… — Wcisnąłem głowę w ramiona i rozpłakałem się.  
>Poczułem, że przykucnął obok mnie i otoczył ramionami.<br>— Nie płacz, Merlinie. To takie dziewczęce.  
>Jego słowa tylko pogorszyły sprawę. Krzyknąłem:<br>— Takie gejowskie, miałeś na myśli!  
>Podniósł mi głowę, bym na niego spojrzał.<br>— Merlinie. Nie masz powodu do płaczu. Masz rację, mówiąc, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jesteś także moim. Lecz jesteś w błędzie, myśląc, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek, nawet za milion lat... — Przygotowałem się na ból. — ... odrzucić ciebie!  
>Szczęka mi opadła.<br>— Wah? Huh? — tylko tyle mogłem wyartykułować, jąkając się, kiedy się uśmiechnął. To był uśmiech przeznaczony specjalnie dla mnie.  
>— Kocham cię, Merlinie. — Pochylił głowę i złączył swoje usta z moimi. Zadrżałem, tak długo na to czekałem. — Kocham cię, Merlinie — powtórzył.<p>

Tych słów mógłbym słuchać ciągle, aż do końca świata. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że człowiek, którego kochałem... odwzajemnia moje uczucie. Uśmiechałem się podczas pocałunku i nie przestałem, kiedy przerwaliśmy.  
>— Też cię kocham — wyszeptałem, nieprzytomny ze szczęścia.<p>

-koniec-


End file.
